


Future Boyfriend

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Prompt Fic, Tattoo Artist/ Piercer Ian, ao3 prompt, idek what my ending is, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is a tattoo artist/ piercer and is working on person B. Person B asks A what their favorite part of the job is and A just says, “making my future boyfriend hotter”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydialoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lydialoo).



> This is for lydialoo who prompted me this a little while ago. Hope you like it!!!

Mickey never thought he’d be the kind of guy to have piercings but after seeing pictures of guys with piercings he found it extremely hot and thought maybe he wouldn’t look half bad.   
  
When he was younger he got his knuckles tattooed and within the last couple years he got half a sleeve done as well. It’s only recently he’s been considering getting some piercings.  
  
He decided to ask his sister what she thought.  
  
“Yeah, piercings are hot on some guys, depends what though,” Mandy said, “Why?”  
  
“Thinking of getting something,” Mickey said with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
“Really?? What?” Mandy asked shocked. Ever since he came out to her a few years ago after he moved out of the south side, they’ve become a lot closer, him even getting comfortable talking to her about guys. He even enlisted her help in deciding what to get for his half-sleeve of ink.  
  
“Not sure,” Mickey said.   
  
“Hmm…” Mandy thought about it. “You should get either your lip or nipples pierced. Those would suit you.”  
  
Mickey made a face at the thought of his nipples getting pierced. “Both nipples?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah or just one, whatever, but guys who have nipple piercings are really hot,” Mandy said.  
  
“I know,” He mumbled.   
  
“Oh a friend of mine is a tattoo artist and he also does piercings. He’s actually new at the shop where you did your sleeve,” Mandy said.   
  
“What’s his name?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Ian Gallagher,” Mandy said.

  
  
Two weeks later, Mickey’s at the tattoo parlor waiting to get pierced.  
  
A tall, hot as fuck, redhead comes into the waiting area and asks, “Mickey?” eyes landing on him since the only other person waiting is some blonde girl who doesn’t even look legal to be in there.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says getting up.   
  
The redhead smiles and extends his hand for Mickey to shake. He says, “I’m Ian, so you’re here for a piercing?”   
  
“Yeah, Mandy said you’re good, and well, her tongue piercing isn’t infected or anything so that’s a plus,” He says following Ian into his room in the shop.  
  
Ian laughs. “I make sure to not get my clients infected,” He says with a wink. “So what were you thinking of getting pierced?”   
  
“I still haven’t really decided thought you could help?” He says and when Ian nods he continues, “Lip or nipples?”  
  
Ian bites his bottom lip and eyes Mickey up and down, totally checking him out. “Hmm… Well, both are really hot in my opinion but I think nipple piercing for you, don’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours,” He says with a wink.   
  
Mickey laughs trying to cover up his blush, the hot redhead thinks he has a pretty face? Damn. He says, “Okay, nipples it is.”  
  
“Great,” Ian grins, “Both or just one?”  
  
“Uh,” Mickey says confused again.  
  
Ian chuckles, “I’ll do one and if you’re up for the other we can do the other one, how’s that sound?”  
  
“Okay,” Mickey says.   
  
Ian nods and says, “Shirt off and sit up here,” as he pats the padded table. Mickey does as he’s told and Ian averts his eyes when Mickey catches him watching him. Ian goes about getting the needle clean and ready and putting on some gloves.   
  
“So,” Ian starts as he stands in front of the table Mickey’s sitting on. “I’m thinking we do a bar piercing cause those look the best, and on the left side to start with, good with that?”  
  
“Yeah sure,” Mickey says as he looks up at Ian.   
  
Ian smiles at him and comes closer. Mickey spreads his legs further and Ian pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as he steps between Mickey’s legs to be even closer to do his job.  
  
He cleans Mickey’s nipple before he gets to it.   
  
“Ready?” Ian asks as he holds the needle to Mickey’s nipple.  
  
“Just do it,” Mickey says holding his eyes shut. There’s a piercing pain but then it’s gone once the bar is in.   
  
“Done,” Ian says.   
  
Mickey opens his eyes and looks down at his chest. Ian moves away so Mickey can get up and check it out.   
  
“It looks really good,” Ian comments as Mickey looks at himself in the mirror.   
  
Mickey smiles and turns back to Ian. He says, “Do the other one.”  
  
Ian smirks at him and says, “Okay, get back up here.”   
  
Mickey gets back on the table and Ian does as before. He cleans the needle, and Mickey’s other nipple, before standing in between Mickey’s legs.  
  
Before he pierces him Mickey asks, “So what’s your favorite part of your job?”   
  
“Hmm?” Ian asks as he holds the needle to Mickey’s nipple.  
  
“Talk while you pierce, man,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian gives him a reassuring smile and says, “Making my future boyfriend hotter,” before pushing the needle in.   
  
Mickey winces at the pain but laughs at Ian’s answer. “Referring to me, carrot top?” He asks with a smirk.  
  
Ian finishes it up and smirks back at him. “Damn right,” He says before moving away again for Mickey to get down and check it out at the mirror.  
  
Mickey likes what he sees, and Ian definitely likes what he sees. Mickey turns back around and says, “Thanks, it looks good.”  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” Ian says before recovering, “So this should help you in how to clean them,” turning around to grab a small pamphlet and handing it to Mickey.  
  
“Thanks,” Mickey says as he picks his shirt up and puts it back on, wincing a little when the fabric touches his new piercings.  
  
“I’ll walk you out,” Ian says to Mickey, leading him out of the room.   
  
Mickey pays Ian what he owes him for the piercings and a tip. Ian says before Mickey can leave, “I’m off now, would you like to go grab some dinner?”  
  
“You asking me out?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Well, you are my future boyfriend and everything,” Ian says with a small smirk.  
  
Mickey laughs, and says, “We gotta start somewhere than.”  
  
  
They have their first date which leads to more and more dates until they’re actually boyfriends, and Ian can really enjoy teasing those piercings on Mickey’s sensitive nipples. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
